Salesian Regions
Salesian Region is an administrative division of the Salesian Congregation in the world. It follows in a regular base the continents, though there are regions that share parts of two continents like Italy-Middle East and regions that share a single continent like South Asia and East Asia-Oceania. This division was established in the 1990's. Before, the regions were made by the same speaking nations like English, French, Spanish, etc, but it joined countries very far in geography like United States with Australia. History of the formation of the regions Rome * RMG - Headquarter Rome * UPS - Salesian University Africa-Madagascar * AET - Africa Ethiopia Eritrea * AFC - Africa Central * AFE - Africa East * AFM - Africa South * AFO - West Africa - French * AFW - West Africa - English * AGL - Africa Great Lakes * ANG - Angola * ATE - Africa Tropical Equatorial * MDG - Madagascar * MOZ - Mozambique * ZMB - Zambia America South Cone * ABA - Argentina Buenos Aires * ABB - Argentina Bahia Blanca * ACO - Argentina Cordoba * ALP - Argentina La Plata * ARO - Argentina Rosario * BBH - Brasil Belo Horizonte * BCG - Brasil Campo Grande * BMA - Brasil Manaus * BPA - Brasil Porto Alegre * BRE - Brasil Recife * BSP - Brasil Sào Paulo * CIL - Chile * PAR - Paraguay * URU - Uruguay East Asia-Oceania * AUL - Australia * CIN - China * FIN - Philippines North * FIS - Philippines South * GIA - Japan * ITM - Indonesia Timor * KOR - Korea * MYM - Myanmar * PNG - Papua New Guine * THA - Thailand * VIE - Vietnam South Asia * INB - India Mumbai - Mumbai * INC - India Kolkata - Kolkata * IND - India Dimapur - Dimapur * ING - India Guwahati - Guwahati * INH - India Hyderabad - Hyderabad * INK - India Bangalore - Bangalore * INM - India Chennai - Chennai * INN - India New Delhi - New Delhi * INP - India Panjim - Panjim * INT - India Tiruchy - Tiruchy * LKC - Sri Lanka - Colombo North Europe * AUS - Austria * BEN - Belgium North * CEP - Czech Republic * CRO - Croatia * EST - Eastern Europe * GBR - Great Britain * GER - Germany * IRL - Ireland * PLE - Poland Warsaw * PLN - Poland Pila * PLO - Poland Wroclaw * PLS - Poland Krakow * SLK - Slovakia * SLO - Slovenia * UNG - Hungary West Europe * FRB - France - Belgium, South * POR - Portugal * SBA - Spain, Barcelona * SBI - Spain, Bilbao * SLE - Spain, Leon * SMA - Spain, Madrid * SSE - Spain, Sevilla * SVA - Spain, Valencia Interamerica * ANT - Antilles * BOL - Bolivia * CAM - Central America * COB - Colombia Bogotá * COM - Colombia Medellín * ECU - Ecuador * HAI - Haiti * MEG - Mexico Guadalajara * MEM - Mexico Mexico * PER - Peru * SUE - United States East - Canada * SUO - United States West * VEN - Venezuela Italy Middle East * ICC - Italy Central Circumscription * ICP - Italy Piedmont &Valle d' Aosta * ILE - Italy Lombardia-Emilia Romagna * IME - Italy South * INE - Italy North East * ISI - Italy Sicily * MOR - Middle East Category:Salesian Geography Category:SDB Salesian Administrative Divisions Category:Salesian Regions